ID 001010
by Kinoo Kyuu
Summary: How did we end up here? SasuNaru, AU.


**ID 001010 **_by Kinoo Kyuu_

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Jizz in my pants, okay? That's everything I own.**

_**Babes, thoroughly sorry with the lack of update with my fics.**_

_**I just have so much idea for everything and I often forget about my old stories. I just might have to start another poll, heheh.**_

_**Anyways, this is my failed attempt in FANTASYYYYY.**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"Sasuke, hurry _up_," Itachi growled. "I have no time to waste. Kisame's waiting for me."

"Go. I'll meet up with you in an hour," Sasuke replied while scanning on an introductory name that swathed the window glasses. Various lab creatures were laid inside different tubes. Blue liquid surrounded their curled up bodies, oxygen masks covering half of their sleeping faces.

"Mother wouldn't let me, you know that. She'd start grounding me again," Itachi tugged on Sasuke's hoodie, trying to drag his stubborn brother but couldn't do to his strong hold on the rail. He examined the dark space, shuddering while he was at it. "This place is creepy. Who gave you permission to come here anyway?"

"No one you need to know of," Sasuke answered, ignoring Itachi who behaved childishly by imitatively mouthing his words. The two brothers continued walking until Sasuke finally came to an abrupt stop, eyes wide in mixed astonishment. He brought his hand up to trace the letters written in front of him. Itachi was taken aback; his brother was rarely amused to anything. He quickly focused onto the unconscious being within the case, immediately following his brother's reaction.

"Found you," Sasuke whispered, longingly gazed at the cataleptic boy. Beautiful golden hair flowed swiftly, framing three lines on each cheek, equally golden eyebrows, sealed eyelids with long, dark lashes end, straight button nose, and tiny, plump-pink lips. Entrancing silky-like tan skin painted his face, while white clothing veiled the lean figure. Questionably, large black belts bounded around him, restraining the harmless boy. At first glance, it may have seemed as if the said boy was a trapped angel, and truth to be said, the boy did resemble one.

"Sasuke..." Itachi started, breaking the spur silence. "He couldn't be…"

Itachi choked on the rest. Sasuke turned around smirking and continued the last bit of words. "… One of the legendary tailed beings? Yes, he is."

"You know that's not what I meant," Itachi wailed. "He's-"

"The person I've long searched for. Yes, we all get it," Sasuke cut in, turning back to admire the captive. Never once leaving his gaze, he took his cell phone out and clout numbers down. After a while, the person on the other end picked up. _"Nara Shikamaru speaking."_

"This is Sasuke," he said. "I need to discuss about Case 196."

Shikamaru hitched a breath, letting out a frustrated hum before replying. _"How did you find him?"_

"Through bombarding Kakashi's work. I need the activation key and the drainage control password. I want to take him back."

"_There's a high risk of another incident like before, you know that_," Shikamaru warned.

"Well, what _I_ know is that there will be absolutely nothing wrong with him coming back with me," Sasuke grimaced, his free hand clenched tightly onto his skin. Itachi listened quietly, not daring to make a sound. His brother didn't look quite happy with the conversation.

"_I don't gamble, and you certainly don't either. The lives of the people in this planet are not some guess and check thing,"_ Shikamaru responded. _"Use your head, Sasuke. This ain't as simple as you think."_

"That was because of the goddamn snake Orochimaru. He's in the cell now." Shikamaru snorted at that before replying. _"Well, this snake has got some fairly good connection because he's having another conference in a week. And guess what, he's got Kabuto in his side and Pein as a judge."_

"That's not possible," Sasuke scowled. "Those fuckers worked together."

"_Yeah? Even the most idiotic idiot in the word would know this. The gangs, they've got no record of doing so. Even if you did inform them, they wouldn't have cared. Case's done, everything's solved. The snake slithers away, then comes back to haunt you. Trust me, life's just that shitty. "_

"Have you got any better news you can tell me now? Or are you too busy finding another lesson to teach?" Sasuke snapped, gorging the chunk of flesh on his fist and relishing warm blood.

"_Believe me, Sasuke, I've tried everything I coul-," _Shikamaru stopped when he felt a hand on his right shoulder, turning around he froze, and immediately handed the phone to the person. _"Uchiha…" _he started. _"I just might be able to help you."_

"Tsu-tsunade-sama?" Sasuke stuttered. Itachi gaped, why would a famous detective talk to his little brother? This was far too confusing for him to follow. "… How?"

"_Listen, I don't have much time; currently on the case to find evidence so that we could punish that son-of-a-bitch. I'm sending in Shizune to the Cold Room."_

"She's with you?" Sasuke paused. "Wait, she's got the key?" Sasuke asked, unable to mask his surprise when Tsunade laughed at his question. _"I'm one of the above and she's been working under me for years."_

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Smiling a little, he murmured. "He'll be coming back with me… right?"

"Yes, he will," Shizune answered from behind, beaming while taking out the said key from her pocket. Sasuke watched her nearing, plugging a cable that connected the capsule into a computer. Itachi moved closer to see what was really happening.

Tsunade smiled happily, wondering how the expression would grate the flawless face. _"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now. Shizune will give you all sorts of instructions and you better damn well listen, or I'll trap your pale ass inside the tube."_

"Hn," Sasuke said, ending the phone conversation. "Not a chance," he turned his cell phone off.

"Dear brother," Sasuke turned around, facing a very confused Itachi. "You might have to lay this one out for me before we go along any further."

The two stared at each other, unable to break the contact. Silently, Sasuke averted his glance towards the ground.

"Well, it all started with this," Sasuke muttered taking a metal bracelet out of his pocket.

On it was engraved: _ID 001010_.

* * *

_**Okaayyyy, that was retarded.**_

_**: )**_

_**I dunno if I should continue with this one.**_


End file.
